


The Art of sexting.

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, its just plain old dirty sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond





	The Art of sexting.

Overnight business meetings are the bane of Robert’s life.

He remembers a time when he loved the thought of staying in a fancy hotel, a night away from his treacherous marriage with his ex. 

But not now, now all he wished for was to be curled up in bed with his husband. Bare chest against bare back, the feel of Aaron’s ass dipping into Robert’s crotch as the morning sun woke them. 

He’d give anything for that feeling.

 

Robert switches off the TV, his lack of interest in what is playing becoming overbearing. He find himself more interested in his phone, scrolling through old photos, a ghost of a smile on his face as he does so.

His thumb stops scrolling as something catches his eye. The bare skin intrigues him and he enlarges the photo, somehow forgetting it ever being taken. 

 

It’s Aaron. His beautiful Aaron. Lost in their rich cotton bedsheets, his dignity only covered by a pillow he holds over his crotch. His free hand up to the camera, blocking his face, but the photo still manages to catch the beaming smile and stubbled filled jaw that illuminates something inside Robert everytime he sees it. Aaron’s smile never gets old to Robert, he could gaze at it for eternity if Aaron would only let him without getting mardy.

Robert recalls taking the photo now, a lazy Sunday afternoon spent in bed. Limbs attached, fingertips exploring, barely ever coming up for air. 

 

The photo sparks something inside Robert.

A want; a need. 

He feels his cock twitch inside the confinement of his tight, black briefs.

The idea takes hold, he knows it won't get the reaction he desperately wants but he does it anyway. 

He opens up his texts and hovers over the name at the top. 

Robert takes his lower lip in between his pearly whites as his fingers and thumbs start to work, he only wishes they were working something else; someone else

**Robert:** I’m missing you 

Robert plays it safe at first, doesn’t want Aaron to ignore his text completely.  
The reply is almost instant, the vibration of Robert’s phone on his lap not doing much to control his heightining erection at only the thought of Aaron. 

**Aaron:** I’m missing you too, beds colder when you’re not here.

It warms Robert’s heart, makes a smile twitch at the corner of his lips at how soft his husband can be. 

But he reminds himself of what he set out to do.

**Robert:** The bed isn’t the only thing i’d be warming up is I was there.

Robert smirks as he presses send, the anticipation of a reply making his veins feel like they’re sparkling. 

He knows Aaron, doesn’t expect more than a ‘Shut up’ or a ‘Get lost’ but he takes his chances anyay. 

**Aaron:** Go on….

Robert stares with wide eyes as the reply comes through. Can almost hear Aaron’s voice and his hitched breathe through the phone. It makes Robert’s hand find its way towards his crotch and adjust himself before continuing. The excitement a little too much.

**Robert:** My hot breath against your skin as I make my way down your body

He decides not to go to hard to quick in fear of scaring off Aaron. His bottom lip must be turning white from how much his teeth are sunk into it. The anticipation of a reply overbearing. 

**Aaron:** What else would you do with that mouth

It’s a green light and Robert’s eyes are practically sparkling at the revelation of Aaron going along with this. 

Can picture him now, flat out on their bed, hand toying with them hem of his sweatpants as the outline of his dick becomes more prominent by the seconds.

The thought alone has Robert sit up a bit straighter, shuffle out the covers more as a heat takes over his body.

**Robert:** Kisses, I’d kiss you all over. Start at your lips, before i slowly drag my lips down your neck, leaving a soft bite on your collar just how you like it. I’d take your nipple between my teeth, before soothing it with my tongue, taking extra time over your torso. I’d leave my mark on your hip bone, for only me and you to see.

The images in Robert’s mind have him breathing heavier, almost panting as he loses all self control and dips his hand deep inside his boxers, pulling out his now rock hard cock and letting it rest against his stomach.

**Aaron:** More

Robert can only imagine Aaron doing the same from the bluntness of his texts. 

Robert knows, he just knows Aaron.

Aaron who is no doubt slowly tugging at the head of his cock, twisting his finger and thumb around the head lazily as he pictures the two of them. 

**Robert:** Your thighs, those gorgeous thighs. I’d sink my teeth into them, my hands rubbing up and down them. Id grab you by the hips and pull you closer to my mouth as it waters from the thought of having you inside it.

Robert drops his phone instantly after pressing send. Takes his cock in his hand, pre cum already leaking out onto his stomach, drying stickley in the tuff of hairs leading down. 

He tugs slowly, eyes closed and head back against the headboard as his mouth hangs open slightly. Sylvia forms at the thought of Aaron’s taste.

**Aaron:** Give me your mouth Robert, I want to feel your mouth

The reply isn’t as quick as the previous. Robert can only imagine Aaron in the same compromising position of one hand on cock one hand on phone. 

Robert tries his best to type quickly using only one set of limbs as his hand continues a steady pull on his shaft.

**Robert:** You’d love that wouldn’t you, I bet you’d let me do anything you you, wouldnt you? My head in between your thighs, tongue hovering over your hole, i’d lick my way up over you balls and the length of your dick. Id lick you clean, my tongue playing with your slit and sucking softly at your head. I’d savour every last taste, worshiping the flavour before greedily swallowing you down. 

Robert sends quickly, spelling errors be damned as his heart beat increases. He’s not sure he can last much longer, his balls feeling heavy and full and begging for a release.

**Aaron:** Fuck Robert  
**Aaron:** I love your mouth

Robert lets out a soft groan at Aarons words. Can imagine them rolling off his tongue in his gruff voice, hooded eyelids and hitched breathing.

**Robert:** Do you wanna fuck my mouth Aaron? Do it.

**Aaron:** You hair in my hands as I slide my big cock down your throat.  
**Aaron:** So wet, so tight

Aaron’s words are almost too much for Robert, the thought of the other man's hands all over him, his gorgeous cock filling his mouth. Aaron practically choking Robert with every inch while he still begs for more. It prompts his next message..

He lets out a breathless ‘Fuck’ into thin air as he begins a reply. 

**Robert:** I’d take every inch of you and still want more.

**Robert:** Spread your thighs for me

Robert’s tugs are more vigorous now, he’s close to the edge but he wants to make this last for both their sake.

**Aaron:** I’m spread, i’m waiting for you

**Robert:** My fingers in your mouth, slicked up and ready to put inside of you.

**Aaron:** Give them to me, I need to feel you.

“Jesus.” Robert almost cries.

**Robert:** You’re so wet, so tight, I slip in the second finger, then the third. You’re so wet for me, I can feel your prostate as you grind down on my hand, your hole is fluttering for me as i pull out

**Aaron:** Fuck Robert I’m close

And Robert’s not surprised because he’s close himself and the thought of his husband at home, solid cock in hand as he tugs and comes from only the mere thought of each other is magical.

**Robert:** Not yet  
**Robert:** You’re ready now, I’m teasing you with my head, rubbing it up against your hole as you beg me to put it in. Your ass in the air and your face in the pillow and my hands are firm and flat on your lower back. I dig my nails in

**Robert:** Do you want this? Are you begging me

**Aaron:** Yes Rob, fuck yes I want you inside of me.

Robert gasps at how turned on he is, his aroused cock throbbing in his hand as he skims over a bulging vein. 

 

**Robert:** I’m inside of you, thrusting hard as you call my name and grind against my dick.  
**Robert:** I’m so close

Robert drops his phone, his toes curling into the bedsheet as his back arches as he fucks up into his fist and everything becomes blurry. He starts to see stars as his fist fills with white liquid and his phone vibrates besides him.

Robert’s buzzing, breathless and electrified from his high. He picks up his phone to see the text from Aaron he received mid orgasm.

**Aaron:** Fuck Robert. That was… wow

**Robert:** I know.  
**Robert:** Goodnight Mr Sugden, see you tomorrow.

 

**Aaron:** Goodnight Mr Dingle, I can't wait.


End file.
